1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a DC boosting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of DC boosting circuit (called a boosting chopper circuit) includes a switching element, a diode, and a reactor. Presently, the switching element and diode are designed to have a high-voltage current capacity with a high boosting ratio. This may present problems in terms of size and cost for some applications.